Most modern graphics Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) bundle large amounts of state for a three-dimensional (3D) graphics processing unit into a single object, such as Pipeline State Object (PSO), in an attempt to achieve better efficiency in graphics processing unit (GPU) processing; however, significant duplications in PSOs lead to greater inefficiency and higher costs.